Extra Cheesy (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: An intimate moment in the lives of established Swan Queen. Completed One-shot.


** This story contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

The headboard shakes with the power of Emma's orgasm as she grips it, riding Regina's insistent mouth, rocking herself over her lover's wiggling tongue; their bodies moving in a sensual rhythm as Emma undulates her hips faster, crying out. Regina squeezes her curves bringing Emma's hooded sex even closer and fastens her lips on her sucking gently, coaxing more from her and Emma's hips become spasmodic. Soon, the younger woman is collapsing against the wall, breathing laboriously against it. She sobs and trembles in a post orgasmic aftershock when Regina pinches and rolls her nipples, sucking her folds in again. "UAHH!" The blonde shrieks and jumps.

Regina is very pleased with herself as her hand travels across her own abdomen and wanders into the apex of her thighs; her center is warm and dewy to the touch. She slips a finger inside herself and arches her neck a little at the feel of it. Poor Emma looks exhausted above her. Continuing to play with herself, she plunges one finger and then two inside her tightness all the while stroking her swollen clit with her thumb. She glances up at Emma and finds her leaning against the back of her hand against the wall. Regina should let her rest, but the former Evil Queen had never denied being a little selfish in bed and her lover knew that. She always made sure she gave as good as she got in the end and Emma had never had any complaints, only praises.

Wanting her sheriff to come down off the wall, she clutches her hips and pushes so that Emma slides down her body until she is lying atop her and Regina plunders her mouth with a tongue coated with the blonde's own juices.

Despite her exhaustion, Emma whimpers and instinctively grinds her lower half against Regina, rubbing her engorged nub against whatever it can come into contact with. She feels fingers in her hair that fist and pull forcing her to make eye contact and through heavy lidded eyes she sees Regina smirk at her and her insides instantly begin to tingle. A hand on her shoulder forces Emma downward, and the blonde finds herself with her lips hovering above Regina's mound and the well-groomed strip of dark curls there. Unable to help herself, she places a chaste kiss where the hair meets the slit and Regina's sharp intake of breath is her praise.

Regina doesn't have to say it. The command is obvious, and she is a little rough with the savior as she eagerly spreads herself apart and guides the woman's mouth where she wants it.

Emma peeks a tongue out and it is immediately pressed against Regina's hooded sex. The skin is soft and slippery warm. "Yes, Emma... Lick it just like that, yes." Regina surges her hips against Emma's face; the woman's eyes are half closed, drunk with the climax she had just had. Regina wets Emma's mouth with her arousal as if marking her. MINE.

She pulls the lapping head against her and buries Emma's face into her hotly and Emma makes a muffled sound and gasps a little for air when she is released. "You look simply divine with me all over your mouth and chin. I love the way you eat me, darling."

This turns a switch in Emma, a deep desire to please the woman that she loves, spurring her on. She immerses herself into Regina sex like a lover possessed.

The blonde spreads her lover's legs apart and her head bobs as she uses the flat of her tongue to incite a passionate response and she surely receives it for Regina starts to become more vocal with what she wants. "Emma... Your tongue. Inside me. Now!"

Emma licks down Regina's slit turning her head slightly to get a better angle at tonguing the brunette's entrance and Regina strokes her slippery engorged nub. "Yes."

"Regina, you taste so good." She sucks at Regina's labia and Regina's fingers move in fast circles now and when the time is right, Emma smiles and slips her tongue as far as it will go inside her queen. "Uh... Oh... Uh... Yes...Emma… YES."

Time seems to stand still for they are unaware of anything except each other and the wondrous sensations overtaking them. The sheriff licks all the way up to her mayor's fingers and moves them aside; out of the way, licking around the woman's clit and placing light, gentle and quick sucks over it. One, two and then three. Slurping and kissing sounds are heard and Emma pushes Regina's legs up against her chest, bending her so that she is completely revealed for Emma's attention.

The blonde is gliding her tongue frantically, up and down, each time moving a little closer toward Regina's tight, puckered entrance.

Eventually, she leaves no part of Regina's nether-regions unlicked and soon she's moving her head from side to side to get in deeper, thoroughly fucking her queen with her mouth. Her hands move to pin Regina's knees to her chest and her fingers seek out her hard nipples and she flicks them in perfect rhythm to match her tongue's brushes on Regina's nub.

"My Queen," she begs, "I want it all. Come all over my mouth."

This sets Regina off and her loud pants turn into shrieks of delight as her body begins to convulse. Emma leans into her more, licking and sucking at her most sensitive spot while pinching and pulling at her nipples. "YES! YES! EMMA! OH GOD, YEEEES!

Regina squirms and her hips leap up into Emma's mouth, while grabbing at the woman's head, holding Emma to her, and after Regina feels she can breathe again, they both collapse back onto the bed. Regina's clit is twitching and Emma is face down kissing her mound and using it as a pillow. Her mouth, chin, and cheeks are wet with Regina, and she can smell her queen all over. She slowly grins like an idiot as she closes her eyes in deep heart felt satisfaction, knowing that she has just made her love very, _very_ happy.

Regina brings a weary hand up to palm her forehead and wears a broad gleeful smile. "Oh... My... Emma." She chuckles and looks down at the blonde crown resting between her legs. "I love when you do that. You are so good, darling." Regina lovingly strokes Emma's head. "Darling?"

The brunette lifts her head to look down and when she hears light snoring, she can't help but silently laugh at the ceiling.

Sitting up, Regina attempts to lift her worn-out lover up from her crotch and as Emma mumbles something about how she'll have "a grilled cheese sandwich, extra cheesy", obviously dreaming, Regina lays the blonde on her side, in her embrace. Covering them both with the bed covers, she chortles silently as she delicately uses the bed sheet to wipe Emma's chin and lips free from her arousal and gazes affectionately at the woman before her. With a tender caress of her knuckles down the younger woman's cheek, Regina kisses Emma softly.

Her last thought before she places her head close, so they are sharing the same breath, is that she will be sure to make Emma a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch tomorrow, extra cheesy.


End file.
